Misunderstanding
by cloclomockingjay
Summary: When she thinks Shane is cheating on her Claire's heartbroken reactions bring drama to the Glass House.
1. Chapter 1

Shane's POV

I was sat waiting at the Glass House for Claire to come home, for days I'd barely seen her because our working hours clashed quite a bit and I really missed her. Plus Eve was working late and Michael was out doing some vamp stuff or something so we would have the house all to ourselves. Suddenly I hear a quick knock at the door. Walking to answer it I think to myself _please don't be a vamp here to ruin my not. _Opening the door I find Monica standing there in her trashy make up and slutty designer clothes. _Ugh on second thoughts I'll take the vampires._ "God what the hell do you want?"

"Aw there's no need to be like that. Is Claire home?" Ok... why was she being nice ish? I was expecting a snarky reply at least.

"No not yet, why?"

"Oh just something I need to ask her. Could I possibly wait for her?"

At first I thought hell no but then I guessed the sooner this is over with the better so I sighed and said. "Fine."

She smiles at me –which is seriously not normal- before walking past me into the house. After shutting the door and turned to her and began to speak. "So what exactly do you want to-"Then the girl was all over me before I could even react. She just practically threw herself onto me, knocking me into the wall as she started kissing my face off. _Sick! _Then things got even worse, much worse. Because as I put my hands on her shoulders to push her off I hear the door click shut and turning my head to see who was there I find Claire staring at me as Monica is still clinging onto my face. Claire looked absolutely mortified, her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open. I pushed Monica off me with quite a bit of force, she even ended up falling on her ass. I ignored her as she called out in pain and went straight to Claire to try and explain what was going on.

As I put my hands out to Claire and approached her she backed away shaking her head in anger. "How could you?" She screamed at me as tears began to flow down her face.

"Please, it's not what it look's like." I know that's what they all say but this time it was true. "Claire I swear, she came on to me!"

"Bullshit! I saw you Shane, you were going to put your arms round her neck weren't you. And you know what makes it worse, the fact that it's _her_!" Man, she was really angry. I never realised how scary she could be when she was mad. What she said also made sense, the fact that she walked in just as I had my hands on Monica's shoulders made it look ten times worse. Claire carried on but this time her fury was directed at Monica. "And you, you little slut!"

Then before Monica could even start to defend herself Claire was there grabbing a clump of her hair and forcing her to her feet. "Ow! Get of me you crazy bitch! It's not my fault you can't keep a hold on your men. He's too good for you anyway."

"Oh yeah, because plastic sluts are the top standard around here. Is your nose even real? Let's find out, shall we?" Then Claire smashed her hand straight into Monica's face. _Damn._

"Ow! Not my face! Let me go!"

Claire kept hold of her hair and dragged her to the front door, swung it open and with all her strength threw her out of it. She threw her so hard she went straight over the porch, down the steps and onto the front lawn. Claire then slammed the door shut and began to walk down the hall straight past me so I tried again to talk to her. "Claire, please listen to me. She came in here then threw herself at me."

"Yeah and then you just couldn't resist so you clung to her neck blah blah blah. I know what I saw I'm not blind though I don't really believe the part about her coming on to you." She spoke with her back to me as she walked into the living room and dumped her bag before turning back around towards the door. I blocked her way, wondering why she was heading back out.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you obviously."

"Can't you stay here and be upset, at least it's safe." I didn't want her to go back out because the sun was going down already and it would have been dark soon.

"Are you sure you even care? Because I got the impression you didn't right around the time I found you attached to Monica." She always spoke her mind when she was pissed.

"Of course I care Claire, I told you it wasn't what it looked like."

Her tears began flowing more strongly and she began to sob. "Yeah well it's bad enough being in the same country as you right now never mind the same house. But if you need some company I'll tell you what, if I see Monica on my way out I will send her back here. That way you can make out with her to your hearts content. And maybe if you're lucky, she might light you another fire and this time kill me in it, then all of your problems will be solved." _God that was harsh. _But I figured I deserved it.

She then pushed me out of then ran out the door into the street as she continued to cry miserably. Iran after her and quickly caught up to her but when I grabbed her hand to stop her she slung around and slapped me hard across my cheek. _Man that hurt like hell._ I let go because that blow was pretty shocking.

Claire kept on running and I was forced to give up because I knew she wouldn't listen to me. Turning around I saw the sun and realised it would be dark in less than five minutes as it was already over half way hidden under the horizon. My Claire was out alone and it was all because of me. I am a crap boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Shane's POV

I didn't know what to do. I just felt so helpless as I watched through the window as the sun finally disappeared and Morganville became vamp town. I waited there, hoping she would come to her senses and come back, but she didn't. Knowing she wouldn't listen to me if I went out and found her I realised the only person who get bring her home safely was Michael so I called him to get him to help. Luckily he picked up straight away. "Hello?"

"Michael, I need your help."

"Well I'm a little busy. Is it urgent help or something like you shrunk the girl's clothes in the washer?"

"Urgent, Claire thinks I'm cheating on her and she ran out and now she's somewhere in town at vamp hour." I rushed out the words, wanting him to just go and find her.

"What! What do you mean she _thinks _you're cheating on her? Are you?"

"No of course not! Monica came round saying she wanted to talk to Claire and then she was all over me then Claire walked in before I could push her away."

"That better be true, you better not be cheating on her. But alright I will go look for her."

Michael's POV

I was going to kill Shane if I found out her was lying and Claire hadn't just been caught in a misunderstanding, especially since it was Monica. But I was thinking more about finding Claire than Shane, I had to get to her before something else did. At first I was going to drive around town to find her before I realised it would be faster on foot and I would be able to look in places where you can't in a car like alleyways. The problem was I didn't know where to start.

I decided to start a couple of streets away from the Glass House, hoping I would pick up her scent but I got nothing so she must have gone a different way. It was an unusually cold night and I was worried she would be freezing out here, I knew I would if I was still human and I guessed she was still wearing standard warm day clothing. Still stuck on options I decided to stop by Common Grounds to see if Oliver had seen her pass or even better if she was in there.

When I got there it was pretty full, there were quite a few vampires in and the odd student but no Claire. Oliver was stood behind the counter watching me curiously. I walked over to talk to him but he spoke before me. "By the anxious look on your face I'm guessing you're looking for Claire."

"She's been here?"

"Well not in here but she walked by a couple of minutes ago. I must say she it stupider than I thought walking around here at this time alone. I'm guessing by the tears she's upset about something."

"Yes obviously."

"Oh what a shame." Oliver said with a high amount of sarcasm.

I scowled at him before asking. "Which way did she go?"

"Right, in the direction of the university. So she could be heading there, or then again she could be heading to Founders Square since that's in that direction too. In that case that probably means it's snack time for someone." He laughed at his little comment.

Choosing not to retaliate I flashed out heading for the square, hoping Oliver would be wrong. I got round the last corner before the square when my fears were confirmed as I finally picked up Claire's scent, which was leading me straight into the square. _Crap. _I didn't hesitate, I ran straight into the centre of the square trying to pinpoint Claire's location. The place was crawling with vampires. The ones I noticed seemed to be on the better end of the vampires, the ones that caused the least trouble but I knew none of them would hesitate if they wanted to snack on Claire. Then as I stood there panicking about the dreaded possibilities I heard a faint sob, I wouldn't have heard it if it wasn't for my vampire hearing.

_Where is it coming from? _I kept thinking. There were a few places it could have come from so I concentrated on each place trying to pinpoint the sound. Alleyway? No. Council Hall? No. Side street? No. Cemetery? I heard it again. _Oh crap, the cemetery. What the hell is she doing in the cemetery?_ I flashed straight there and ran around it until I found her sitting by a random grave. She looked horrible, her face was red and puffy from crying and the graveyard scenery just made it look worse. As soon as she saw me she sighed in frustration. "What do you want Michael?"

"I'm here to bring you home." I said simply.

"Well I'm not going." _Oh great she was in a stubborn mood._

"Yes you are Claire it's not safe here, especially here actually. Why the hell are you in here?"

"It matches my mood right now. And no I'm not going back so you might as well just go."

"I'm not moving until you get up and come home." _I can be stubborn too._

"Fine, you stay right there I'm going for a walk." She stood up and started to walk, well she took one step before she stumbled, cried out and began limping as she tried to keep going. She must have hurt her leg earlier.

"Claire, what's wrong with your leg?"

"Nothing I just tripped over a gravestone and twisted my ankle, or broke it I don't know." She said as she kept on trying to limp away. As she was limping past me I put my arm out to stop her.

"You can't walk with a broken ankle Claire, its bad enough that you're a walking snack."

She limped back out of the way of my arm before carrying on. "Not going back to that house, not for a very long time."

"Shane said he wasn't cheating on you, said he swears Monica came on to him and you walked in at the wrong moment."

"And he could swear that he saw a pig fly, doesn't mean its true does it." She did sort of have a point.

"Well please just come home, you don't have to talk to him."

"I said no Ok, end of discussion. Goodbye, see you later." _She really didn't care when she was pissed off did she?_

I was getting pissed as well. "Jesus Claire just come back home now, I'm not taking no for an answer."

"You gonna start waving around the fact that your a vampire to make me listen?"

"No I'm gonna start waving around the fact that I'm your landlord and tell you that I will have to throw you out if you don't listen." _Shit I did not mean to say that. _And now Claire looked seriously hurt, or rather betrayed.

"Fine! I'm officially out then. That means you're not my Landlord anymore so I'm not a burden to you so you can go and stop worrying and forget about me!"

"Claire I'm sorry. And I'm saying this as your friend not your Landlord."

"You just made it pretty clear we are not really friends. I'm just the annoying kid you decided to throw out of your house so nice knowing you."

"Claire please!"

"Screw you!"

She kept on limping away as she cried even more from pure hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael's POV

Yeah that ankle was definitely broken, it didn't take a doctor to know that it was no way a simple sprain. And Claire was making it worse every painful step she took. She made it out of the cemetery after a few minutes but by then she was already crying in pain. There was no way I was giving up, not ever.

I followed behind her while trying to reason and apologise for what I said. "Claire, please. I'm sorry Ok just come home."

"Right now the streets are my home, at least until I find somewhere I can stay. Like I said two seconds ago, I'm not your problem anymore so you can stop pretending you care." _Ouch, did she really think I didn't really care? That the past year has been an act?_

"Please this is crazy, I'm not pretending Ok I do care about you. Why do you think I'm here?"

She stopped and spun round to face me and when I saw her face I realised just how much pain she was in, both physical and emotional. Her face was stuck in a permanent look of agony from the damage she had built up in her ankle from every step she had taken and her eyes were filled with nothing but confusion and anguish. As she looked at me a load of tears spilled over her eye lids and she wailed in despair. "To be honest Michael I don't know what I think anymore. I mean first Shane and now you. I thought we were all friends or something but it was all in my head. I'm so stupid! I'm such a screw up, I don't belong here. I don't belong anywhere!" She dropped to her knees as I raced over to her. As she sobbed into the concrete I lifted her up and held her in my arms.

"Yes you do belong here, you belong here with us. Me, Shane and Eve. Listen and understand this Claire, we have and always will be your friend no matter what, Ok?"

"But you-"

"I know what I said Claire and it was unfair. I throw around the fact that I'm your Landlord too much and it's a jerkish move and I'm sorry. Now please, come home before you become a midnight snack." I was sure that she had gotten the message and would come home without a fight now. But I was wrong.

"I can't, I'm sorry Michael but I meant what I said, I can't go back there and face him." I sighed in frustration and then decided what I was going to do whether it caused arguments later or not.

"Claire I've changed my mind."

"On what?"

"Not waving around the fact that I'm a vampire because one, your going to get killed out here and there's no other way I will get you home any other way and two, you can't walk with a broken ankle anyway."

"What are you talki-"

Before she could finish her sentence I stood up and threw her gently over my shoulder and began walking home. _Man she is so going to kick my ass for this later. _She wasn't too happy about it.

"Hey! What are you doing? Put me down!" She kept protesting and hitting at my shoulders as a kept on walking.

"Sorry Claire, just remember I'm doing this because I'm your friend Ok." I hoped she would remember that when she was ready to beat me with a stick after.

"You can't do this! This isn't fair!"

"It's either this or leave you to get fanged, wasn't really a hard decision I must admit."

And then she... suddenly gave up. She just propped her elbows on my back and rested her chin in her hands. She sighed before commenting. "Looks like the vampire thing works better than the Landlord thing doesn't it?"

"Little bit. How's the view up there anyway?"

"Not bad. You know this still isn't fair right?"

"What can I say, sometimes you got to wave around what you got, especially vampire strength."

"Are you saying you need vampire strength to lift me up?" She seemed a little shocked by what I said.

"No but I need it to cope with the punches you threw at my back when I picked you up." By the look on her face she hadn't realised just how much she had fought back against my hold.

"Oh sorry."

"No problem, oh look we're nearly home. Are you ready for this?"

"Since you're practically dragging me home I don't have much of a choice."

"Hmm guess your right." We both laughed slightly before travelling the next block in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Claire's POV

I was still on Michael's shoulder when we got into the Glass House, the second the door opened I heard gasps of horror and wasn't really sure why. Michael suddenly spoke out reassuringly. "It's Ok it's not what you guys think, this is just the only way I could get her to come her."

I heard a sigh of relief before a reply came. "Well that is pretty hilarious and technically throwing her over your shoulder isn't getting her to come home it's more or less forcing her." Eve.

"It worked didn't it? I got her home safe and sound it's not about the how." I could tell Michael was smirking even though I couldn't see his face.

He leant forward to let me gently slide down his chest and onto my feet. My toes had only just touched the floor before someone wrapped their arms around me and it wasn't Eve. Straight away I struggled free and pushed him away from me. When I looked up to look at him in the eyes to show I was still not forgiving him I saw hurt cross his face. "Claire you're not still mad are you? I told you it wasn't what it looked like."

"And I told you that's not what it seemed like to me." I was back in my stubborn mood but what the hell I deserved to be like that. Without another word to him I walked with my head high to my room and didn't look back.

Michael's POV

"Shane are you seriously going to just stand there feeling sorry for yourself." I couldn't believe he hadn't gone after her, that's how this house works. One of us gets upset and runs off and the other goes after them to make everything Ok. Though evidently that wasn't the case this time.

Shane looked at me with a really miserable look on his face. "What's the point man, you saw her, she didn't even care."

"Oh my god you are so dumb. That was Claire trying to act brave, trying to hold the tears back. And trust me, I saw her out there and she was a mess."

"She was?"

"Yeah, she was crying on the floor not walking around without a care in the world. She needs you to sort this out. I must admit I wasn't sure whether you were lying before but I can kind of tell now that you would never cheat on her."

"Man, this is all my fault." And the misery came back.

"Instead of wallowing about it why don't you go talk to her?" _Should I stamp it on his head for him to get the message?_

"Dude, she won't listen!"

"Jesus Shane! You're giving up way too easy! If I can see you're telling the truth then Claire will soon enough. So get you're dumb ass up there and don't give up!"

"Yeah, thanks man."

Eve suddenly plodded in from the kitchen wearing a huge grin. "Aw, guys aren't emotionally stunted after all. That really touched me, I think I'm going to well up. Why don't you give each other a big thank you kiss?"

Shane went bright red at the same time as me before throwing a cushion off the couch at Eve. I couldn't believe she had heard our failure of guy talk. "Shut the fuck up!"

Eve just puckered her lips and started making kissy face at him. "Love you too Collins. Michael's right though, go talk to her. I bet you she is in tears right now."

"I'm going! I'm going! Jeez you guys are pushy." Shane complained back as he headed for the stairs. I got out my guitar hoping Eve would forget about the conversation she had just heard.

Claire's POV

I wasn't sure what I wanted, my emotions were just one huge train wreck, barely recognisable. Part of me wanted Shane to stay the hell away from me, but another part wanted him to come running in, hold me in his arms and tell me everything was Ok. I also wasn't sure what to believe either, I wanted to believe Shane but I couldn't get myself to quite do it because the image of what I saw kept popping up in my head. Him and Monica. So I let the part of me that wanted him to stay away win and cried silently on my bed so no one would come in, though that other part of me still niggled at me.

Nobody came for a while, which really surprised me. _Maybe Shane was fed up with me?_ But as I began to feel drowsy from all the crying that wouldn't stop I heard a knock at the door. It sounded rather hesitated. I sniffled before speaking. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Shane. Can I come in?"


	5. Chapter 5

Claire's POV

At first I thought about telling Shane to get lost but I soon realised that this was going to happen sooner or later and whether it goes good or bad it would be better to get it over with. Sighing I call back with a little voice. "Fine."

I stayed laid down on the bed, didn't even bother to look up when I heard the door almost silently open. A few seconds past and nothing happened so I reluctantly moved my eyes away from the ceiling and onto the doorway. Shane was stood there watching me, looking nervous and uncertain of what to do. We stared at each other for a second before I finally spoke. "Is there something you want Shane?"

He came forward slowly, his hands out in front of him. "I need to talk to you."

Sighing again I sit up to look at him. "I know you're going to tell me how what I saw was a complete misunderstanding but can you seriously expect me to take it that easily from you after what happened. I need a little something more than you repeating that you're innocent."

"Like what? I don't know what else to do Claire. Just tell me what you need."

"That's the problem. I'm not sure whether there's anything you can do."

"No, please don't say that I'm begging you, please."

"I'm sorry Shane, I just don't see it." Tears began to roll down my cheek and I looked to the floor as my lip quivered. Shane was suddenly there beside me, trying to but his arm around my waist to comfort me but I shook him off. "Don't."

He sat there beside me without moving, just stayed with his head hung like me. Neither of us said a word for quite a while. Then Shane took gently took hold of my hand, I tried to pull away but he wouldn't allow it. "Shane let go."

He didn't. Instead he moved his hand slowly down my palm, then to the claddagh ring he had given me that still wrapped around my finger. "Do you remember when I gave you this?"

"Yes of course."

"Do you remember whose it was before I gave it to you?"

"Yes, it was Alyssa's, your sister's."

"So do you remember whose fault it is that I lost Alyssa?"

"Monica's."

"Then please tell me why I would even go near her, never mind have an affair with her. When she caused me to lose the one person I had back then. When she ruined my life, made me think life wasn't worth living for except for revenge. Made me feel alone until you came along and changed all that."

"I-". I was pretty much speechless, what could I have said to that. Shane didn't wait for me to recover. He took my hand with the ring on and put it over my heart.

"Exactly Claire, I wouldn't and you know it deep down. Not only would I never go near Monica I wouldn't dream of cheating on you, not for a second. Because you are my life Claire and you always will be."

I couldn't control it, the emotional outbreak was overwhelming. Realisation, guilt, relief, so many different feelings hit me as Shane's words sank in. Without a word in response to what Shane said from the bottom of his heart I just burst into tears. Shane obviously wasn't sure whether I believed him –which I most definitely did- so he just warily tried to put his arm around me. I surprised him by practically throwing myself into his arms and crying into his chest. He sighed in relief as he was sure I finally had come around to listening to him.

He kissed my hair and cradled me gently as I sobbed continuously. "Ssshhh it's Ok. I'm so glad you finally believed me. I was so scared I was going to lose you,"

I –like always- felt it was mostly my fault. "I'm so sorry Shane, I was so stupid, just pathetic."

"No you weren't, you had good reason to be upset. It's Ok really."

I looked up into his eyes before saying quietly. "I love you."

He smiled back warmly at me. "I love you too."

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours –though it was probably no more than five minutes- time just stopped as we stayed locked in each others arms. Finally Shane spoke again. "You know, although we are practically made up now I guess I need to make it up to you that I didn't come after you when you ran out."

"No you don't really. I did slap you so I don't want you to try and make anything up to me Ok."

"Oh, but I don't think this style of making up is one you would want to turn down."

I was confused by what he said at first but when I looked up at his face and saw him glance over to my bed it suddenly clicked. _Oh, that kind of making up._ When he saw me realise what he meant he raised his eyebrows and flashed me a cheeky grin.

I grinned back at him. "On seconds thoughts I really do think you have some making up to do."

"Your wish is my command."

Eve's POV

I was in the living room leant on Michael's chest watching TV when suddenly in the corner of my eye I notice Michael randomly start grinning. "What's with the random smiling? It's kind of creepy."

"Shane's just had a talk with Claire, sounds like it's going well up there."

I was pretty surprised to hear that Michael was listening to Shane's attempt to win back Claire's heart. "Michael you nosy bastard... what's happening!"

"Hey what happened to me being a nosy bastard?"

"You've already got the update on what's go up there so it's too late now. So hand over the news."

"Well Shane's just had a really deep talk with Claire and-"

"Like the one you had with Shane." I couldn't resist mentioning it, it was too funny.

Michael just frowned at me before continuing. "Now Claire is crying and it sounds like she believes him, wait... Yep she just said she loves him."

I was so happy for them. "Yay! And what else is happening?"

"And..." Michael's eyes suddenly went wide and he shook his head as he started to blush. "Ok I think that's my que to close my ears now."

"Why what's going on?"

"Let's just say Shane is making it up to her."

I understood straight away. It was _that _kind of make up session. "Ooooh, Right."


	6. Chapter 6

**Almost 2 Months Later**

Claire's POV

I sat in the bathroom shaking in slight fear. It had been almost two months since me and Shane had sorted out our little problem and er... well you know. The only problem with that was that the condom that night had actually split. I wasn't that worried then to be perfectly honest because I went and got the morning after pill and I was pretty sure everything would be fine after that. But I had missed my next period after that and that's when I started to panic.

I didn't tell anyone, I was too scared of what they would say. I was even too scared to get a test at first, I didn't want my biggest fear to be confirmed. For weeks I kept putting it off but as I started to go in denial about it I realised Shane, Michael and Eve were noticing a change in my behaviour and the last thing I wanted was for them to work it out for themselves. So finally I went out and bought a pregnancy test.

So there I was, alone in the bathroom, sat on the floor holding the test upside down so I couldn't see the results. Taking deep breaths I dug deep for then courage to flip it over. "1...2...3." As soon as I flipped it over and looked at the tiny screen my heart sank. Positive. I had no idea what to do, I couldn't tell anyone, not Eve, not Michael and definitely not Shane. Then just as I was about to force my tearful stare away from the test and move to get rid of it the door opens. I had forgotten to lock it.

It might not have been so bad if it was Eve who walked it but unfortunately it wasn't. It was Michael. "Oh sorry Claire, what are you-"He saw the test in my hand and his expression turned to complete shock. "Oh... Oh my god are you..."

I couldn't control myself, I was so frightened and ashamed I just burst into tears and cried miserably. Michael took this as obvious confirmation and came over and hugged me as I continued to sob my heart out. He rocked me gently. "Oh Claire I am so sorry. How did this happen?"

"When Shane convinced me he wasn't cheating on me." I let out a loud wail into Michael's shoulder.

"Ssshhh It's Ok. You'll be fine."

"No I won't. This is all my fault. Shane's going to hate me."

"No he won't he loves you Claire. And besides he knows Eve would kick his ass if he did." Just as Michael said this a door opened out in the hall and I hear footsteps heading towards us.

Then Eve appears from around the corner. "Yo, whose ass am I kicking? Whoa!" This really wasn't going well for me. "Claire-bear? Shit are you pregnant?"

Michael answers for me by nodding his head slowly. We both wait for Eve's reaction. For a minute there is total silence before... "Oh my god! I'm going to be an auntie! Yay!"

"Eve! Claire is upset here you know."

"Oh god I'm sorry Claire-bear." Eve races over to me and soon both Eve and Michael are wrapping me in a comforting hug. "So am I kicking Shane's ass for getting you pregnant because I will."

"No, no!" That was so not what I wanted. "It's my fault not his."

Michael let me go to look me in the eye. "Claire, this was an accident. It wasn't yours or Shane's fault. But you need to tell him."

This was what I was afraid of, telling Shane, I didn't think I could do it. "I- I can't. I'm so scared he will hate me."

"He won't hate you Claire, I know he won't. Look, Shane should be back any minute. If you like me and Eve will stand by you when you tell him, a little support for you."

I just nodded, it wasn't like I had much of a choice.

Michael's POV

Eve and I took Claire downstairs to wait for Shane. I still couldn't believe it, it felt so unreal. I felt so bad for Claire, she was barely eighteen and was pregnant, still a child herself. In truth although I told Claire Shane wouldn't hate her I wasn't sure how he would react to the news and I was afraid he would take it badly.

Claire was sat on the couch with Eve sat beside her holding her hand. I stood behind the couch. After waiting for some time what must have been torture for Claire, we finally heard the front door open. Claire took a deep breath.


	7. Chapter 7

Michael's POV

Shane came around the corner in the next second but as soon as he saw us waiting he skidded to a stop, a confused expression crossed his face. He looked at Claire and noticed she was shaking. "What is it? What happened?"

Eve –still holding Claire's hand- said simply to Shane. "Claire has something she needs to tell you."

Shane looked at Claire, waiting for her to explain what was going on. Claire's mouth opened to speak but nothing came out, leaning over the couch I saw her eyes go wide in fear. Of course Shane didn't like to see her like that and quickly tried to calm her. "Hey, what is it Claire? You can tell me it's Ok I swear."

She tried again but this time tears began streaming down her face and as she shook her head all she managed to say was. "No I can't. God I am so sorry, it's all my fault." Then she pulled from Eve's hold and ran for the stairs in fits of tears.

Shane made to go after her but Eve jumped up and stopped him. "Wait, give her a minute to calm down."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here? Why was Claire terrified? Of me!"

"She's not scared of you she's scared of how you're going to think."

"Think of what!"

"She-" Eve began to speak but I cut in before she could let anything slip."

"I think it's better if you speak to Claire."

"What the hell could be so bad that she would be scared of telling me?"

And then Eve of course opened her mouth without thinking. "She's pregnant!"

"Eve!"

"Oops."

Shane's mouth hung open and I could see him drift of into another world, just staring into space. Then he slowly moved to the couch, sat down and put is head in his hands. "God, how did this happen? We were safe and everything."

Eve didn't yet know when this had happened but I did. "Remember when she thought you were cheating on her with Monica."

As soon as I said it I saw it click in his head. "Oh Jesus. The condom split. But she went and got the pill, I remember."

Being the only girl in the room, Eve was the smartest and most comfortable with the subject. "The pill doesn't always work Shane, its not one hundred percent, it's something like ninety-eight percent reliable. This happens sometimes."

"What the hell am I going to do? I'm nineteen for crying out loud! And she's eighteen! I have no idea how to look after a kid."

Eve –jumping to the conclusion that Claire was right- started to get seriously pissed at Shane. "Don't you dare blame her Shane! This was an accident and if you abandon her now I will kill you myself."

Shane suddenly lifted his head from his hands and looked at Eve in shock. "Blame Claire? Are you crazy? I would never blame her. I was about to say this was my fault. And I would never abandon her no matter what, especially not now, she needs me more than ever."

Before Eve or I could respond to him her jumped up and headed to Claire's room.

Claire's POV

I didn't know what was going on downstairs, but I had the biggest feeling that someone had told Shane what was going on. I had this image in my head of Shane looking absolutely disgusted and walking out the house. That thought made me cry even more. I was curled up with my arms around my knees in the corner of my room when the door opened. I heard Shane call out. "Claire? Where are you?" He must not have seen with the wardrobe being in the way.

After rubbing my eyes and snivelling I replied with a pathetic little voice. "Over here."

He took one look at the state I was in and came running over, kneeling down in front of me. "Oh Claire. Don't cry it's alright." He tried to take me in his arms but I moved away and put my head down, too afraid to look him in the eyes. His hand took hold of my chin and lifted it until I was looking right at him. "Claire, were you afraid I would blame you and leave?"

I nodded. "You should because it's my fault."

"No, no it's not. And you know my real reaction on this was. When Eve told me, I was scared, terrified even and I actually believe this is my fault." I opened my mouth to interrupt but Shane but a finger over my lips before continuing. "But then I realised, that it will be Ok because we have each other. As long as we are together we will get through this, and I will never leave you."

I didn't know what to do or say, I just stared into his eyes in disbelief. When his words sank in let out a sob of relief and leaned forwards to fall into his arms. Sobbing into his chest he cradled me and kept whispering into my ear. "Ssshhh, it's Ok."

"I don't know anything about raising a kid."

"Neither do I but I think you are going to be a great mom."

"And I think you're going to be a great dad."

"I hope so."


	8. Chapter 8

**Almost 3 months later**

Claire's POV

I would have liked to say that the next few weeks past smoothly, but I would be lying. Unfortunately I was one of those women who had a very bumpy first few months of pregnancy. Morning sickness was a huge annoying problem, but it was worsened by the fact that it wasn't just in the mornings and it went on longer than usual.

Almost three months had gone by, every second was spent being taken care of by Shane. I was laid in bed with Shanes arms tight around me, holding me against his chest. The second my eyes opened I felt that all too familiar uneasy feeling in my stomach. Without a second thought I grabbed Shane's hands to tear them from around my stomach so I could escape to the bathroom. I had woken Shane up in the process and I saw him flash upright as I darted out of the bed.

I barely made it to the toilet, the second I reached it I began retching quite violently over it. I've always hated being sick, it's the worst feeling ever and morning sickness was the most horrible I've had to deal with. As I kept on retching the past months of the same awful routine caught up with me and even though I felt like a pathetic child doing so I couldn't help crying.

Shane was soon by my side, holding my hair out of my face and comforting me with a gentle hug. "It's Ok, I'm so sorry."

He spent a lot of time apologising, as if it was his fault I kept throwing up every morning and not the work of Mother Nature.

"Stop apologising, you haven't done anything but support me."

"It's my fault you're pregnant in the first place."

"Told you before, it's either an accident or we both take the blame."

I had managed to stop my retching for a moment so I could get my words out to Shane but it soon came back with revenge.

Shane's POV

She kept on telling me that I wasn't to blame for all what had happened but I could never stop thinking I was. She was retching again for what seemed like the millionth time because I wasn't careful enough and managed to get the poor girl pregnant. No, it was my fault.

I sat with her in the bathroom for at least half an hour before she was sure it was over for another day. I heard her stomach rumble as she stood unsteadily to her feet. "Shane, could you make some breakfast please while I clean myself up?"

"Sure thing baby." That girl deserved breakfast in bed but I was sure she wouldn't let me do that for her. She didn't like depending of other people, it made her feel bad. Typical Claire. After making sure she was Ok I left her to do her thing and headed down to the kitchen to start up some bacon and egg. I was worried on my way down that making breakfast on my own wouldn't go so well since I couldn't cook anything other than chilli.

Walking into the kitchen I realised I was safe when I found Michael sat with a cup of coffee. "Michael, you're helping me with breakfast."

"Why do I have to help?"

"Because we have a pregnant girl upstairs who is in need of food."

He stood up and got to work immediately. "Ok, good point." I loved using the _poor Claire _card on Michael and Eve, it worked every time.

I did the bacon, since the last time I made fried egg it was black by the time it left the pan.

Soon Claire walked in, her tears had been wiped away and she was now smiling, she always lit up my world when she smiled like that. She came over and peered into the pan I was stood by and I knew she was checking to see I hadn't burnt anything. "Do you doubt my cooking skills?" I asked with a grin.

"No, I'm scared of your cooking skills." She walked by me to the cupboard, grinning as well.

Michael laughed at me.

"I'll have you know I am a great cook, I even cook at work."

"Violently chopping bits of meat with oversized knifes is not cooking and I don't think that egg you fried last week would agree with your level of expertise."

I put on a fake offended expression. "Harsh Miss Danvers, very harsh."

She looked back at me still smiling that brilliant smile. She shook a cup at me. "Coffee?"

"Yes please."

Michael called over the sizzle of the eggs. "Me too, please."

"Haven't you had enough coffee for today?"

"Nah."

Breakfast didn't go so bad. I didn't frazzle the bacon a little too much but at least it was still edible. Eve soon appeared down the stairs, probably drawn by the smell of breakfast and was soon engaging in baby talk with Claire. Don't get me wrong I was happy about the baby the stuff they were talking about was against guy code so me and Michael pretended not to hear.

Claire's POV

Breakfast was pretty funny when Eve came down. We were trying not to laugh as we noticed how uncomfortable Shane and Michael were having to listen and be forced into girl conversations. We partially did it just to see the looks on their faces.

Soon Eve had to head off to work, leaving me with the boys. Both Michael and Shane had the day off which was rare so I decided I was going to go out and let Shane have some guy time for his own sake. He of course wanted to come with me. "I don't mind Claire, really."

"I do, you need a time out from being my babysitter, it isn't fair on you. You are either at work or looking after me all the time. You need a chance to relax."

"Really, Claire it's fine. I'm fine, I want to look after you. I owe it to you."

"If you want to look after me then look after yourself, for me."

He sighed, he always knew when I wasn't going to give in and he wasn't going to win. "Ok, but call me if anything happens."

"I will. See you in a little while Ok?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, bye."

"Bye."


	9. Chapter 9

Claire's POV

I had only just gotten out of the house when I realised there wasn't really anywhere to go. Morganville was pretty boring besides the unwelcome drama that seemed to find its way to me. I decided the only place safe and worth leaving the house for was Common Grounds. I headed straight there, actually kind of looking forward to having the best cup of mocha that was available in town, even if it meant getting evil looks from Oliver.

As I walked the short distance to the coffee shop I felt uncomfortable, like the whole time someone was watching me. I didn't panic or think too much about it, it just niggled at me as I walked. Ten minutes later I was turning the last corner onto the street Common Grounds stood. The street was completely deserted on both sides of the road, the closest people visible were the university students right at the end of the stretch of road passing the TPU front gates. Deserted streets weren't uncommon in Morganville of course, even during the day.

I was looking up slightly at the bright Texas sky when from the corner of my eye I thought I saw something move into front of me. I moved my gaze to where I thought I saw it but there was nothing there. Forgetting about it, I kept on walking, paranoia wasn't uncommon here either.

Unluckily for me, I soon realised that I wasn't paranoid at all. I was passing a shutdown clothing store that darkened at the side into a long narrow alleyway. Just as I was walking through its shadow on the sidewalk I felt a hand cover my mouth and another hand drag me by the hair into the cold darkness.

I screamed out immediately but soon stopped when I was shoved into a wall and felt a knife press against the skin of my neck. "Shut the fuck up bitch or I will cut your head off." I hear someone hiss into my ear. Opening my eyes I see Monica in front of me, looking completely insane and murderous.

"Monica, what are you doing? Please let me go!"

"No fucking way. You stole Shane from me, he is mine! The only way I can get him back now is if I deal with you!" She sneered right in my face. I was absolutely petrified by that merciless expression that was plastered on her face. "But first, I will have my fun."

I felt the cold of the blade disappear from my neck but I knew things were going to get worse. I watched her, bracing myself for what she had planned. She stepped back and lunged at me with her fist, instinct took over and I dived out of the way and onto the floor. "Bitch! The more you resist the worse this will be."

She pulled the knife out again and as she pulled me to my feet by my hair she slammed the knife straight into the top of my arm. I screamed out in agony as blood began to seep through my t-shirt. Pulling the blade out she whispered menacingly. "Keep still and I will keep the cutting to a minimum."

I knew I didn't have a choice and as I weakened from the blood loss I just wanted to get it over with. I nodded miserably. She started again, flying her fists at my face over and over again, this time I didn't dodge, just screamed out each time the pain became too much.

Then Monica's hand flew towards me, but it was aimed for my stomach. _The baby! _Without a second thought I shielded my stomach from her. "No, please don't!"

Monica looked confused by my sudden protective stance but as soon as she saw where I was protecting she knew straight away. She looked absolutely terrifying now. "You're pregnant, aren't you? You're carrying _his _baby! The only one who should be having his children is me! I will not allow this."

Taking hold of one of my wrists she forced it away from my stomach, leaving one side of it unprotected. She slammed her fist straight into it, over and over again as I cried and begged. For ten whole minutes she never stopped punching and soon blood was flowing out of my mouth, I was bleeding internally. I collapsed to the floor weakly in tears as I felt increasingly dizzy and sick. She still didn't stop.

Then as I was curled up I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. Someone was calling me. Knowing this was my only chance I slowly slid it out of my pocket so Monica wouldn't notice and take it from me. Luckily she was still too busy trying to kill me and the baby. Just as Monica stepped to the other side of the alleyway, ready to take a running leap at me I managed to press the answer button on my cell.

I heard Shane's voice on the other end. "Hey Claire, you left your-"

"Shane! Please help me! Please! Don't let her hurt me again. I'm near Common Grounds just please help!"

"Claire, oh my god. It's Ok sweetie we are coming! Michael! Come on!"

"Aaaargh!" Monica had lunged at me with the knife again, this time it cut deep into my leg.

She then sent the blade straight into my phone, cutting it off straight after my scream. "Freak! Now I can't finish you off since Michael and Shane will be here soon. But mark my words, I will be back and I won't be alone." With that she ran from the alleyway.

I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness as I lay there, quite slowly though as I fought against it for the sake of the baby. Blood still ran from my mouth and I was struggling to breath.

A few minutes passed when I heard voices in the distance. "I can smell her but I can't pinpoint her."

"Claire baby, where are you? Come on say something!"

I opened my mouth ready to scream for him but as I gurgled through blood I only managed to call weakly. "Sh-Shane."

Shane wouldn't have been able to tell where my voice had come from but I knew Michael would. "Shane! Down here!"

Then they were running towards me. They gasped as they saw the mess I was in. I was too weak to lift my head to look at them. Shane dropped down next to me and pulled me into his lap as Michael pulled out his cell to call an ambulance.

"Oh god, Claire! What happened? Who did this?"

I tried to explain to him but all of a sudden my mouth filled up with the warm, tangy blood and I choked. I had to roll onto my side and cough it all out, all over Shane's legs. As my blood soaked into his jeans he began to cry. "Please hang in there, Claire. Don't leave me."

I felt my eyes begin to drift closed, but the second my eye lids touched Shane shook me gently. "Stay with me, you hear? I am not losing you."

He cradled me as he cried, making sure my eyes never closed. Soon I heard sirens somewhere. I couldn't keep with it though. Even Shane couldn't stop me as I finally drifted into the darkness. The last thing I heard was Shane crying out my name.


	10. Chapter 10

Claire's POV

I suddenly became aware of my surroundings as I felt darkness lift from around me. I could hear, smell and feel everything but I couldn't see. I couldn't quite find the strength to open my eyes. The first thing that came to my attention was a constant beeping sound, which really got annoying after about a minute. Then the smell of the surroundings, it was familiar, the sort of smell kids didn't like because it brought back painful memories. Finally two things came to my attention, the sound of someone's just audible steady breathing and the feeling of someone holding gently on to my hand.

All I could do was concentrate on those two things for a while because no matter how hard I tried I found it too exhausting to even twitch an eyelid. Time past, the sound of breathing never disappeared or even changed and someone always kept hold of my hand. Finally, although it took a long time to do and was very tiring I managed to slowly open my eyes to see what was around me.

I looked straight to my still held hand and found Shane sat in an ugly, uncomfortable chair with his head resting on the bed I found myself lying in. Just that chair made everything click, there was nowhere else in the world with chairs like that, hospital. The bed and the bright lights kind of proved it as well. I realised it was Shane's breathing I could hear, it being so steady because he was fast asleep. I didn't want to wake him up but I couldn't help it, well couldn't help trying anyway.

At first I tried to squeeze his hand but when I tried I barely managed to tighten any of my fingers, he didn't feel it and stayed sleeping. Then I tried to call his name but it came out quiet and raspy, probably just audible to someone conscious but not loud enough to wake someone. I couldn't believe how frustrating and upsetting it was to be almost paralysed and incapable of doing something so simple. Also I was desperate to see Shane's face again as the reason I was here began to come back to me and the pain all over my body began to hit me. I began to cry silently as everything overwhelmed me.

Then I heard the door open at the other side of the room and find Michael walking in when I looked over. He hadn't noticed I was awake but I knew no matter how quiet a sound I make he would hear it. I sniffled quietly as tears still slipped down my face. Straight away, Michael's head whipped around to stare at me, he looked shocked to see my eyes open. Then he was suddenly next to me, taking my other hand. "Claire! You're awake!" He leaned in to hug me before pulling back to smile at me happily. I smiled back as best I could. "Oh my god, we didn't think you would wake up for another few days and-" He noticed the tears in my eyes. "Claire? What's wrong?"

Instead of trying to speak I turned my head to look at Shane, tried to squeeze his hand again and frowned. Michael understood straight away. He leaned over me to shake Shane's shoulder. "Shane, wake up."

Immediately Shane sat up, blinking his eyes and looking around the room in confusion. "What is it-" His eyes rested on me before going wide. "Claire, god you're Ok. I'm so glad you're awake." He also leaned in to hug me. "How are you feeling?"

"O-Ok." It came out rough and hard to understand. Just as I said it though the pain I was feeling hit me again and I whined out. "Ow."

"What is it? Tell me where it hurts."

"Everywhere."

I felt like a whiny little baby but I guessed after everything that had happened I had the right to cry. It was everywhere that hurt, every inch of my body was either aching or stinging. Now instead of silent tears, I let out loud helpless sobs. I could see the pain in Shane's eyes as he watched me. "Ssshhh, I am so sorry Claire. I'm so so sorry."

Just then the door opened once again and Eve came in with a tray full of coffees. "Oh good, he's awake. Shane I got you a Caffè Americano and Michael I got you-" And once again I am noticed half way through talking and the whole sentence is abandoned. Eve practically threw the tray of coffee into Michael's hands so she could run over to me and grab me in a yet another hug. "Claire-bear! I've missed you so much. I've been waiting for you to wait up for ages!"

"Eve, chill out. She woke up quicker than the doctors thought." Shane said in his usually tone.

"I know but still. Like I said I've missed my best friend."

While they talked something stuck at the back of my mind kept niggling at me, something I knew was important and I should remember. Shane turned away from Eve to look back at me. "Claire, who did this to you?"

I looked down instantly as the words came back to me. _I'll be back._ I was also scared of how Shane would react if I told him. I felt so fragile, like the slightest raised voice would cause me to break. Shane's hand gently took hold of my chin and lifted it up so I was looking straight at him. "You can tell me Claire. It's Ok."

"M-Monica."

I saw it in his eyes the second I said it, the look that told me he was ready to freak out big time. Surprisingly he held it back, probably for my sake. Unfortunately, Eve didn't. "That crazy bitch! I knew it! I knew it was her. I am so going to kill her now!"

I cringed away from the shouting as Michael put his arms around Eve to calm her down. Shane saw my reaction to Eve's rant and realised why I looked away. He hissed at Eve. "Eve, will you shut up for a second."

"What the hell? What do you expect me to do? She almost killed Claire and she-" Suddenly Eve cut short as Shane glared at her, a clear warning to tell her stop not say what she was about to say. Something was going on. I had missed something. I looked at Shane questioningly but he didn't say anything.

I didn't know what to say so instead I thought about the aches and stings still hitting me, trying to pinpoint the worst. I found it easy, my stomach. My stomach was aching all over, there wasn't any of it that didn't hurt. Out of curiosity I lifted up the bed sheet and rolled up my hospital standard t-shirt to take a look. The skin there was completely black and blue, with a few cuts. I didn't want to look at it, it made me feel horrible and sort of ugly. I laid the sheet back down and looked at Shane, he was looking at me with concern and despair. I still didn't understand. _Why was my stomach hurt so badly? Why had Monica attacked me?_

And then it came to me. The baby. Monica had tried to hurt my baby. She couldn't have. I looked at Shane, waiting for him to tell me what I wanted to hear. He must have seen the look in my eyes, the look that told him that I knew. He didn't tell me everything was fine, instead he just looked to the floor as a tear drop escaped his eye. My fears were confirmed, I had lost our baby. It's strange, having a baby was one of my fears but now it felt like my dream had been shattered.

I pulled out of Shane's grip and began to shake my head frantically. "No. Please tell me it's not true. Please no."

Shane tried to take my hand again but I wouldn't let him, I felt ashamed. "Claire, I'm so sorry."

"No! It's my fault. It's all my fault. I'm so stupid!"

"No Claire, no. It's not you're fault. You did everything you could to stop it."

"I should have fought back more, but I couldn't. I shouldn't have gone out in the first place." I was letting out violent sobs between words and it was growing harder to breath.

"You didn't know this was going to happen. None of this is your fault, you hear me? None of it. Don't you _ever _blame yourself."

"But if I hadn't gone out I wouldn't be here now. I would be at home with you waiting for this baby to be born and now we can't. I lost our baby." I had to stop as I struggled against the sobs to breath and began to gasp uncontrollably for breath.

Shane came forward and wrapped me in a comforting hug. He rocked me gently while chanting quietly in my ear. "It's not your fault. Ssshhh It's Ok."

**Yes people tears actually came to my eyes writing this. But hey I'm a soppy idiot.**


	11. Chapter 11

Claire's POV

Only a few hours after I heard the devastating news a doctor came in to the room and told us that I could go home. Although I was in a pretty bad mess I wasn't in any danger that would cause me to need to stay in hospital, I just needed extra care for a while at home. With the friends I had I was sure I was going to get all the care the doctor had ordered. I had to borrow a wheelchair because the beating I had received had done bad but temporary damage to my muscles and the doctor said that my legs could give way very easily. He also said I would experience sickness, constant aching pain, exhaustion and possible fainting. Great.

Of course, Michael, Eve and especially Shane jumped up straight away into the "look after hurt Claire" role. Once a nurse had brought in the wheelchair, Shane came over and putting his arm around my waist he lifted me gently out of the bed and sat me in it. We headed straight out of the hospital after Michael went to the front desk to get me discharged. Outside I realised it was night time, I panicked a little at first before I noticed Michael's vampire standard Sedan parked around the corner. Again, Shane had to lift me out of the wheelchair to put me in the backseat. This time though, he held on to me a little higher up my body than before and his arm caught the bruises on my stomach. My whole lower abdomen began to burn ferociously and I must say it was the most painful experience ever. "Ow!" I screamed out before resting my head back on the seat and shutting my eyes. Tears began rolling down my cheeks from the pain and the brought back memory of the child I had lost.

Shane left Michael to put the wheelchair in the trunk and jumped in beside to hold me in his arms. "Oh my god I am so sorry Claire. How badly did I hurt you?"

I shook my head, gasping for breath through the pain. "It's- fine... really."

He sighed in relief before apologising again.

Whilst Eve and Michael were jumping in the front I moved to put my seatbelt on. Once it was on though I realised the lower part of it gripped tight to the bruises on my hips. Again, it hurt like hell. Noticing me gritting my teeth, Shane worked out what the problem was and looked at Michael. "Hey Mike, you mind breaking a road law for Claire's sake. She can't wear the seatbelt so could she sit on my lap just this once."

"Why are you even asking?"

"Because it's your car and you're driving so you will be the one with points on your licence if we get caught."

Michael just shrugged. "Not like we haven't been in trouble before and I doubt Morganville cares about road laws anyway. Knock yourself out."

"Thanks man." Shane leaned over me and unclipped my seatbelt before pulling me on his lap. "Well Claire, get yourself comfortable."

I smiled at him before I put my arms around his neck and rested my head against his chest.

Shane's POV

Only about a minute after Claire rested her head on my chest did I see her eyes close and her breathing steady out. That exhausted look finally left her face and she looked so sweet as she slept. When we were just halfway home I notice Claire's foot start twitching and her eyes tighten up. Then her head started to shake a little and her grip around my neck tightened. I stroked her hair as she began to whimper quietly. As she got louder Eve and Michael began to hear her. Michael looked at her through the rear-view mirror and Eve turned around to look at her with sadness in her eyes. "Poor Claire." She whispered before saying a little louder. "You know I am going to kill Monica for this right?"

Michael looked at her briefly before looking back at the road. "As much as I would love to join you at that event you can't go around beating people-"

"Well _she _did! I'm sick of her getting away with everything she does!"

I had stopped listening to Eve's rant as I heard Claire's whimpering grow louder into audible words. "No. Please stop. Don't. Help... Shane."

I felt tears burn at my eyes as I heard her call for me. I hadn't been there to protect her I should have insisted to go with her. But then... Monica. Eve was right, this town and Amelie were letting her get away with everything. Because of her I had lost my sister, I had lost my own child, I had almost lost Claire. This time I was going to make sure Amelie served justice on her like she would with anyone else.

Just as Michael pulled the car up outside the house Claire continued flinching and twitching in her sleep but this time I felt her hands clench and her nails dig in the back of my neck. I yelped out, trying to make it quiet so I didn't scare Claire awake. Eve turned around and grinned at me. "You know she is drawing blood, right?"

I shrugged. "I think we all know she deserves to do as she pleases tonight."

"Yeah we do know that." She grimaced as she thought about it before continuing. "Do you want me to get the wheelchair out?"

"No, I will carry her in. Besides we wouldn't want you getting chomped on by a vamp now would we?"

"No, because Claire would kill you and Michael for letting me get killed over a wheelchair."

"Exactly."

Michael stood by the car watching for any unwanted guests showing up for late night lunch while Eve ran to the house to unlock the door and I hurried up the yard path with Claire still in my arms. Luckily, no vampires showed up and we got in the house without ay issues.

I went straight to the couch and laid Claire carefully down on it before wrapping her up in the blanket that was rested on the back. As soon as I turned to go to the kitchen to grab a coke I heard her speak quietly. "Shane?"

I realised she wasn't dreaming anymore and turned around to see her eyes open, looking at me in confusion. "What happened to your- did I do that?"

Realising she was talking about the back of my neck I instinctively put my hand up to touch it. Pulling my hand back I noticed on my hand Eve was right, there was blood on it. "Erm, it's nothing."

A sad look came across her face and her lip trembled at what she had done. "Shit. I didn't mean to I swear."

I couldn't believe she even felt she had to tell me that. "Of course you didn't, you were asleep. It's fine really."

She put her head down and whispered. "One screw up after another."

I knew she meant for me not to hear her. I went other to her and sat next to her. Putting my hands on her cheeks I lifted her head to look her in the eye. "You haven't screwed anything up. I don't want to hear you say anything like that again, Ok?"

"Ok."

"Good." I kissed her before looking back at her again. "Now, do you want anything? Are you Ok?"

She shivered slightly despite the blanket around her. "I'm a little cold I guess."

I laughed. "Now that is a problem I can solve. Scooch over a little."

Instead of moving over she sat up so I could lay down behind her and put my arms around her. She rested her head on my arm and snuggled against me. It was moments like these I wished would last forever.


	12. Chapter 12

Claire's POV

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Eve and Michael talking in the kitchen. I hadn't gone up to bed to sleep because the stairs had seemed like a mountain climb to me so I slept on the couch with Shane. Looking over my shoulder, I found Shane still asleep with his head resting against the back of my neck, he looked so cute.

I decided he looked too cute to wake up so I slowly unwrapped his arms from around my waist and stood up. The pain was just as bad as it had been the day before, maybe even worse. I laughed quietly when I turned to see Shane's face fall forward till it was pressed into the couch cushions.

It took a long time of hobbling and limping but I finally managed to make it to the kitchen where I could still hear the voices. As soon as I walked through the door both Eve and Michael looked at me and noticing my crippled walking and grimace of pain came over to help me to a seat. Eve looked at me in sympathy. "Aw Claire, you could have called for one of us to help you. Where's Shane?"

"He's asleep. I didn't want to wake him."

"You should have, you can't walk by yourself."

"I don't want you guys running around for me, it's not fair."

Eve looked at me like I was missing something. "Claire-bear honey. Have you looked at yourself lately? Have you not noticed the look of agony in your eyes when you move in the slightest?"

"I'm fine really, look." I stood up, wanting to prove I could walk without needing help. It didn't go so well. As my knees straightened, a sharp pain shot from my ankles and up through my back and I lost all control in my lower body. My legs gave way and I began to tumble to the floor. Luckily Michael flashed forward to catch me. "Whoa, I got you." He sat me gently back down on the chair. "Are you Ok?"

I wriggled my toes to see if I could move them. I could, which was a relief. "Yeah, I guess the pain just shocked my muscles there."

Eve looked at me a little smugly. "You were saying?"

"Ok, Ok. I need a little help... maybe." I said sighing.

"A little! Are you kidding? Are you-"

At that moment Shane walked in, looking quite tired and sleepy. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

I shook my head at Eve, trying to get her to not tell him about my little collapsing moment. He was worrying about me enough as it was. Unfortunately, Eve didn't want to listen to me. "Claire just nearly collapsed. Michael had to catch her."

I scowled at Eve. "Thanks Eve."

"You're welcome Claire-bear." She replied grinning. "Well, I would love to stick around and chat but I gotta run. Work is calling. See you guys later."

She ran out of the back door before anyone could say a word. Shane was walking towards me straight away and putting his arms around me. "Claire, please don't try and do everything yourself. I know you're really independent but can you just rely on us for a little while. You're not in a fit enough state to go without help."

I was getting overwhelmed by all what was happening. The baby, the constant being treat like glass and the ganging up on me when I wanted to do something alone. "I- I just feel like this is all my fault and I don't deserve for you to look after me all the time." Tears came to my eyes as the loss of my baby came back to me, this time it wasn't going away.

Shane's arms tightened around me and he rested his head on my shoulder. "Don't cry, please don't cry. I hate seeing you like this, it breaks my heart."

I realised Michael was holding my hand as well, but I couldn't be there, I had to be alone. I tore free of both of there grips and ran from the room and up the stairs, ignoring the pain that erupted through my body. I made it to my room and, slamming the door, I locked it before heading to my desk. I had to do this, I had to properly mourn the child I would never see be born, the child that never got the chance to live. It would be the start of the painful and long process of moving on.

Absentmindedly, I turned on my laptop and searched for a song I hadn't heard in years. I suddenly remembered it from one of the random yoga classes my mum had taken me to when I was a child. It fit so well with how I was feeling and with the loss I was grieving. As I rested my head in my hands and stared out the window, the first lines rose smoothly out from the speakers.

_Oh my Soul, you come and you go  
>Through the paths of time and space.<br>In useless play you'll not find the way  
>So set your goals and go<em>

I closed my eyes and silently let the tears fall as thoughts of how the future would have been if things had gone differently on that awful day stirred in my mind. Me and Shane holding our child in our arms together. Watching it grow up. Things that would never be. Then the next lines hit my ears and I sobbed out in despair.

_Sing such a song with all your life  
>You will never have to sing again.<br>Love such a one with all your heart  
>You will never need to love again.<em>

I couldn't control the desperate sobs as the lyrics continued to flow into the room. I rested my head into my folded arms and slammed my fist over and over again into table in sheer frustration. Then finally, the lines that had brought the song to me in the first place came.

_Pray such a prayer with all your soul  
>You will never have to pray again.<br>Die such a death at the feet of God  
>You will never have to die again.<em>

Those words sent me over the edge and caused me to cry out uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Claire! Please open the door." Shane called out, I could hear him crying. He had been listening at the other side of the door. At that moment in time I didn't want to be alone ever again, I wanted to be in Shane's arms and never let him go. I ran for the door, threw it open and flew into Shane's embrace. We cried into each other's shoulders for what seemed like hours.

**Now we've seen the heartbreak. Up next... revenge**


	13. Chapter 13

Eve's POV

Walking behind the counter at the TPU coffee bar all I could think about was Claire. I felt so sorry for her. It wasn't just specifically Claire I could think about actually, it was the situation she was in and more importantly the sick bitch that had put her in it. Monica Morrell. What made it worse was the fact that I knew nothing would be done about it, I knew she was going to get away with what she had done to my Claire-bear. Like always.

I wasn't in the mood when I threw my apron on to start work. If anyone was planning on starting shit with me they were just bringing forward their own funeral. Straight away, my boss started at me. "Hey Rosser, you're late, again!"

I flipped him off without looking at him. "Screw you!"

He didn't know what to say to that, he just carried on taking orders from the early on campus students. I started up the espresso machine and waited for the next order to come up. Not many people came in the early hours of the morning, it was just off deserted.

One hour later and the place started to fill up and so did the queue. Soon a group of jocks made it to the front of the queue and I could tell by the mocking laughs that they were going to start trouble with me. I passed the first jock his espresso but as I turned back to make the next one he shouted me back. "Yo, clown face. I don't think this coffee is to my standard I think you should get me another one." He had the most annoying grin on his face I could have punched him.

Instead, I faked a sweet smile at him and walked back over. "You are so right, I am very sorry. Here, let me make it better."

I picked up his drink, opened the lid and spat in the coffee before replacing it. I smiled again before handing it back. "There, I think that reaches your standard don't you? Now fuck off. Next!"

His little posse wasn't laughing anymore, every single one of them was completely gobsmacked as they walked away. God I so wanted to punch something. Where's Monica when you need her-

"Oh my god, you should have seen her face. It was hilarious." Those words were followed by the familiar, sickening laugh I knew just too well. Speak of the devil.

Turning around again I see Monica walking with her identical bitches on either side of her. I listened to watch she was saying. "Yeah, I totally beat the crap out of her. It's a shame she survived." That shrill laugh came again, this time Gina and Jennifer joined in. I couldn't believe it though. I knew exactly what she was talking about. She was actually bragging about almost killing Claire and murdering an unborn baby. That does it!

I started to see red as I marched back to the espresso machine. I didn't give a shit after hearing Monica's conversation. If Amelie wasn't going to do anything about her then I will. I filled an extra large cup with steaming hot coffee and turned back to jump over the counter with it. Monica had found a table and was still laughing her head off.

Without a second thought I stomped up behind her and poured the drink all over her head. Her skin began to burn straight away. "Aaaaaargh!"

"What's the matter? Not used to a taste of your own medicine?" I yelled at her as she screamed.

She looked at me and boy she was pissed. "You stupid freak! I am so going to get you for this."

"What are you going to do? I don't have a kid for you to kill. You fucking murderer!"

"Oh I will think of something."

"Oh yeah, well think fast!"

With that I threw myself over the table and straight at Monica. Knocking her face down on the floor.

Michael's POV

I couldn't stay in the house, not with what was going on upstairs. Not only was it heartbreaking having to listen to Claire and Shane crying over their loss, it also wasn't right. It was something that was and will always be between the two of them.

I decide to go and talk to Eve while she was at work. I knew she was almost as upset as Claire and Shane about everything that had happened. I was also worried that Eve would see Monica at the university and absolutely lose it. I jumped into my car and headed straight there.

To be honest, I had expected Eve to say something to Monica but I wasn't expecting what I found. I walked in to find that Eve wasn't behind the counter, pulling espressos. She was knelt on Monica's back, slamming the girls face into the floor over and over again. Deep down I was cheering Eve on but I knew I had to break it up before things got ugly.

Unfortunately for Monica, things got ugly before I managed to get there. Eve suddenly rose to her feet but instead of walking away she grabbed Monica by her hair and dragged her up too. She then pulled her back so her back was arched unnaturally and pushed forward with some serious force, smashing Monica's face into the overturned table. Monica coughed and I saw at least two teeth fly out of her mouth along with some blood. "Let me go you crazy bitch!"

"Crazy! You're the one who's crazy! Trust me you're getting only half of what you deserve. If it was up to me I would be here with a rope around your neck."

Just as Eve was about to carry on her attack I got to her and put my arms around her to hold her back. She struggle pretty violently. "Let me go Michael! I'm not finished with _her!_"

"C'mon Eve, she isn't worth it."

"No but she deserves it!"

"I know but this isn't you."

"The hell it is!"

I knelt down to her and whispered to her. "Please Eve, calm down."

Luckily she did, she fell still and panted for breath as she stared Monica down. Monica rose to her feet and sneered at Eve. "Yeah freak, do as you're told."

Without a word, Eve shuck from my grip and turned to leave. I moved to go with her but she surprised even me when she turned back to give Monica one final blow. She high kicked her in the face, knocking her back into the table, sending her flying over it. Even I had to smile at that.


End file.
